Shades of Gray
by Collen DeWitt
Summary: Chapter 7is now up! When Andrew and Colleen come home they bring a deadly epidemic with them....who will survive?Please read
1. Chapter 1

?Tracy~DQMW154@aol.com  
DQ "Shades of Gray"  
1878  
  
Dr. Michaela Quinn was amazed on how much had changed in the past five years as she dropped off her youngest daughter, Katie a bright, bubbly child, looking some much like her mother yet had many qualities of her father, was already seven and no longer Dr. Mike's baby. She cheerfully jumped out the wagon forgetting to kiss her mother goodbye. Dr. Mike shook her head and made her way across the busy streets of Colorado Springs.  
She had missed seeing Brian and Sully this morning because Nicholas Slicker, Teresa and Jake's six month old was sickly and often needed help. Brian at nineteen ,volunteered to help after school. Sully drove him in the mornings when he was here.  
"Dr. Mike!" a small blond haired woman called as she turned the key to the clinic door.  
"Hello Susannah what's wrong?"  
"It's Paige. She's been sick all week, but last night she was running a high fever. Timothy though I should bring her in."  
Dr. Mike smiled. "I'm sure it's just a cold. So, how are the two of you getting along?"  
"He loves the kids, all five of them. I thought his being blind would make things difficult ,but it hasn't, and I love being married to him." her face beamed with joy. She had come to this town a bout two years ago after her husband of fifteen years had left her. The lifestyle of the west was not new to her ,for she had traveled the Oregon trail to Oregon in 1846 from Alabama. Susannah was a strong woman, with a good head on her shoulders .Michaela and her had become fast friends because of it.  
"That's good the Reverend deserves a little happiness."  
"Yes, he does," she turned back to her eldest child. "Is she alright?"  
"Just a little soar throat ,"Dr. Mike said as she pulled out some quinine out of her pocket. "Give Paige some of this it should help."  
"Thanks you, Michaela."  
"Bye Susannah."  
***  
"We've been engaged for five years Matthew. I waited till you finished law school and now you're a lawyer now - the only one the town's got. You have no excuse not to marry me."  
"The time ain't right Katrina."  
"It'll never be right, and I don't think It ever will." the Irish beauty said as she stalked away.  
"Katrina!"  
She was right the two had been courting for a long time. However, Matthew had been busy. He set up and built a court office as well as hiring a judge. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to be married yet.  
The first day they had met he knew he loved her. She had nearly run him down with her wagon as she came into town .  
"Céad mile beannachta." she had said.  
"What did you say?" Matthew asked dusting the dust off his clothes.  
She giggled and replied , "Sorry that was Irish for- I'm sorry. Are okay ? I didn't hit you did I?"  
"No, I'm fine." Matthew said . He looked up at her and was amazed at how pretty she was. The girl had long curly read hair and big brown eyes that danced whenever she laughed. "Here let me help you." he said reaching up to help her out the wagon.  
"Thanks lad."  
"Are you hungry? We could stop off at Grace's."  
"I would love to."  
"So, Are you new to town?" Matthew asked. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so kind and genuine .  
" My Ma , Da, and brothers and sisters and I just came over from Ireland a few months ago."  
  
"What made you decide to come here?"  
"New York was too busy, too crowded. So, we decide d to come out west." Katrina like d him so far. Though his eyes had a sad look to them. As if something or someone had hurt him so badly he wasn't ever going to get over it. "Well, I'll fix that." she thought to her self with a smile. " So, we been talkin' for about an hour now ,but you have yet to tell me your name."  
There were some similarities between Katrina and Ingrid, but she was convivial ,made Matthew laugh, and had a wild spirit about her. Dr. Mike and Katrina were a lot alike at spent hours together.  
Katrina liked the family and was looking forward to being apart of it. However, Matthew was going to slow for her and if he wasn't really soon she was going to move on.  
***  
"Katherine Sully, pay attention!" Miss. Teresa called to the child. She sure was a handful , smart but didn't love school as her older siblings had.  
"Sorry Miss. Teresa." Katie giggled as she turned away from her friends, eight year-old Samantha Bing, who after Myra's death was now living with Horace and little five year-old Natalie Antonia ,Grace and Robert E's daughter.  
"If you paid as much attention to school as you do Nat and Sam , Miss. Teresa wouldn't yell at you so much." Brian scolded on the walk home.  
"She just likes to talk like her Ma," Zack Lawson replied from behind, tickling Katie. "Don't you Kates?"  
Katie laughed and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here Zack?"  
"Now that art school's over I'm staying with my Pa for the year." Ever since Hank had started visiting him frequently at school they had become much closer. Also trips to Colorado Springs made him show the outgoing side to himself.  
"Then what?" Brian asked.  
"I don't know, maybe New York to show my art. Are you going to college next year?"  
"Ma and I are lookin' at some schools in Denver and back east. Besides folks are talkn' about building one here in a few years."  
That's good. Hey, I forgot to tell you, I saw your sister on the train comin' in. She must be at your place by now."  
"Thanks, see you later Zack."  
"Ma! Ma!" called Katie as Brian held her hand as they crossed the street. Dr, Mike opened the door. "Hi sweetheart ,what is it?"  
"Colleen's back from Philadelphia." Brian said.  
"Zack told us." spoke up Katie.  
  
"She didn't write that she was coming." Dr. Mike though out loud.   
"Maybe she wanted to surprise us , Mama." Katie said.  
Michaela smiled and kissed the blond-brown haired child and turned to her son. "I'm almost finished here. Wait in the wagon."  
"Ma!" called a very pregnant Colleen as Dr. Mike stepped out of the wagon. She was so happy to be home . She and Andrew had not visited Colorado in at least a year. Though they had written letters they were no comparison to seeing her family face to face.  
"You decided to have the baby here?"  
"That's part of it." It was then Michaela noticed Andrew standing quietly .  
"Hello Andrew. I thought you were in New Orleans." she said giving him a quick hug.  
"I left early so I could meet Colleen here." Andrew said giving Colleen a warm kiss.  
He didn't look right to Michaela. He's face was ashen and he was leaning on Colleen slightly.  
"Tell us about Philadelphia ." Brian said over dinner that night.  
"We don't get to see much of the city, but it's wonderful. Plays, stores, the opera .I do miss home though." Colleen smiled.  
"Then you should come home more often." Sully put in.  
"You're one to say that. Since your never home." Michaela said bitterly.  
"That's not fair Michaela. You know I have to work."  
"We would it's just we've been busy with our practice and, you know how long a journey it is to Colorado Springs." Andrew said suddenly breaking up the potential fight.   
"Grandma's been writin' that you visit often." Matthew said.  
"Yes, how is everyone." Michaela said .  
"They're all fine. "Andrew said as he began to cough and excused himself from the table.  
"When's the baby due?" Brian asked.  
"In a few weeks." Colleen said looking worriedly after Andrew.  
"Thought of any names yet?"  
"I like Rebecca or Andrew but Andrew likes Elise or Jonas."  
"They're all real good names Colleen."  
The conversation drifted to other matters and as Dr. Quinn and Sully went to bed the tension was still there.  
"Let me." Sully said taking the brush from her hand.  
"I'm done." she said as she got up from the mirror.  
"Michaela we haven't talked in months."  
"That's because your never here."  
"We need the money."  
"We need you."  
"Whenever I'm here you won't talk to me."  
"I'm tired Sully. I going to bed."  
"Night."  
***  
Early the next morning Colleen found her siblings playing catch in the yard. Brian tossed her the ball. Matthew picked up Katie and swung her over his shoulders., the ball which was thrown back by Colleen was lost in the garden.  
"I'll get it !"called Katie as Matthew let her down.   
"No, I think that's enough for now, Kates." stated Matthew. He looked at his sister. Her eyes had worry in them. "Is Andrew okay?" he asked.  
"Just a little cold why?"  
"Nothing. If anything was wrong one of you would know, right Dr. Cook?"  
Colleen smiled and looked at Katie and Brian playing in the background. " Come on." she said pulling Matthew towards them.  
"Grace, what's wrong? "Michaela asked as she passed Grace on her way to the clinic.  
'It's my sister in New Orleans .There's a terrible yellow fever epidemic goin' on in the south. She's took sick with it."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Thanks Dr. Mike." she said as she rushed off.  
It was then Dr. Quinn remembered Andrew. He'd been to New Orleans recently .  
"Colleen has Andrew been feeling poorly lately?" asked Michaela. She didn't want to worry Colleen with her findings yet. Colleen was quiet for a moment; then said , "When I met him at the train station he didn't look right. Even Matthew's asked me about it. Could you take a look at him ma?"  
She smiled at her daughter. "Of course."   
"It's yellow fever isn't it?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes, a very strong strain."  
"I should have caught it before. Michaela, if I had know I wouldn't have come here."  
"Your symptoms high fever, headaches, nausea, they could be associated with many illnesses. Any doctor could miss it."  
"Where's Andrew? I wan t to see him." Colleen asked, as she headed up the clinic stairs.  
'Wait Colleen."  
"Why?"  
"Andrew has contracted yellow fever."  
"I've been exposed to yellow fever before Ma."  
"You have to think about the baby." she touched her shoulder warmly. "Don't worry I'll take care of him."  
"Dr. Mike , you've had Andrew us exposin' us to yellow fever?" Jake said angrily outside the clinic.  
"I didn't know at the time Jake."  
"Sure you didn't Michaela." puffed Hank out he's cigar.  
"Pa." scolded Zack.  
"Hundred maybe even thousands of people are dyin' in the south," the Reverend put in. "Do you want another epidemic?"  
"Of course not, but the disease is here. Well just have to take proper precautions." she said thinking of Marjorie and Becky.  
"I hope you're right." Loren grumbled.   
***  
"I know I should have put my foot down about you teachin'. You workin' while pregnant and after is what made Nicholas so weak." Jake argued with his wife.  
"Jacob we've talked about this before. Dr. Quinn said nothing you or I did caused Nicholas to be sickly."  
" Dr. Mike has been putting ideas in your head. A woman should not work when she has a man and a child to take care of."  
"Jacob Slicker, yo no sere` culpado a para su enfemedad de hijo." (I will not be blamed for your son's illness.)  
"You know I can't understand you when you talk like that."  
"Good."  
Michaela was just about to leave the clinic when Jake Slicker raced in. "Dr. Mike!" he yelled carrying Teresa in his arms. Jake laid Teresa on the table.  
"Let me examine her." said Michaela.   
"What's wrong ?"  
"She has yellow fever." she said addressing the crowd that had formed outside.  
"If my wife dies, I'll -" said Jake holding his young son.  
"-I'm sure she'll be fine, Jake. I'm sure you all will if -"  
"-She was teaching our children, Dr. Mike." spoke up Grace.  
"How do you know the fever won't spread?" asked Loren.  
***  
"Matthew, I didn't see Katrina at dinner the other day." Sully said.  
"She wants me to marry her, but I'm not ready yet."  
"You're still in love with Ingrid."  
"Always will be. Aren't you still in love with Abagail?"  
" Not like how I am with your Ma. But you're different Matthew. I don't think you'll ever love someone like you loved Ingrid. You've been unhappy for a long time. You need to find some love." Sully said as Matthew smiled and walked away.  
" I'm not thirteen years old anymore you can't send me away Ma." Brian said angrily.  
"I'm not sending you away I just want to protect you."  
"And I'm tellin' you I don't need it. Send Katie, but I aint going."  
"I know what this is about you don't want to leave Sarah. Don't worry she'll be fine." she said brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
He pushed her hand away. "Stop. You keep telling everyone that everything will be okay. But you don't know that for sure , no one does."  
"Brian I-"   
"I'll go." Matthew interrupted.  
"What?"  
"I'll take Katie to Boston."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just running away ?"Sully pointed out.  
"What about you're job? The courthouse?" Michaela added.  
" They'll be fine till I get back."  
Matthew had taken the trip to Boston before ,but as the trees changed into towns ; then cites, the trip seemed shorter somehow. Last time he'd been younger and couldn't wait to get home to Ingrid; then it had seemed endless.   
"What's Grandma like , Matthew?" Katie said breaking his thoughts.   
"There's over ten people at the clinic, now." said Loren as he swept the floor of the store.  
"Hundreds dyin' in the south." Dorothy said.  
"Hi, Mr. Bray, Ms. Dorothy." said Brian, holding Natalie's hand. With school out Grace had asked Brian to watch her.   
"Oh, hi Brian. What can I get ya?"  
"Ma needs some supplies for the clinic."  
"How's Andrew doing?"  
"Not too good."  
"Sorry to hear that," said Dorothy as Loren handed him a package. "You tell your ma I'll be over later."  
"I will." said Brian as Susannah and the Reverend walked in. They had a large family with five children ages that varied between six and one. The twins ,Christopher and Mary Ellen were busy trying to reach the candy jar, while Harriet slept soundly in her mother's arms. Joshua and Paige played outside.   
"How do you manage with all those children, reverend?" asked Loren.  
"Barely. "he laughed.   
"Michaela! Michaela!" called Hank from outside. Everyone rushed outside to see what was happening.  
"What's wrong, Hank?"   
"It's Zack." He had a yellowish tone and he was feverish and vomiting black material.  
Hank grabbed Michaela 's arm turning her towards him. "Don't let him die."  
Dr. Mike worked steadily as more and more people began to get sick. Little Harriet had even contracted it. Truthfully, there wasn't much Michaela could do to stop the fever even with Grace, Dorothy, Brian, and Horace helping. She remembered how she couldn't save Becky and Marjorie and how helpless she had felt. She thought as she carefully wraped the shroud around the young boy. He was the sixth one to die so far. Michaela had even asked Cloud Dancing for help but so far he's come up empty.  
"Michaela are you alright? You look tired."Sully asked.  
"Of course I am, "she said brushing him away. "I-" she started to say as he kissed her. "Do you remember when we used to do that?"  
"Sully, later.I have patients ." said said though she but her hand on his chest and kissed him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Shades of Gray"- Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman in anyway….  
NOTE: This may be a little short, but I wanted to post the next part, also it includes Brian girlfriend relations at the request of Rachella21.  
***  
"This isn't something that can be fixed right away Sully. So, much has happened that I don't even know where to begin." Michaela said as she lay wrapped in his arms. She had always felt so safe in them. As if the outside world couldn't touch nor harm her.  
"I want to make our marriage work." he said as he bent down to kiss her. After years of marriage Michaela was still as beautiful as the day they had met. "But we still need money. That's means I'm still going to have to leave home to find work."  
"I know, it's just that I keep thinking about when I thought you were dead."  
"You're never going to forgive me for that are you Michaela?"  
"I felt so alone and scared, thinking I would never see you agian," she laced his hands through hers. "Hold you again. Then when we lost the baby…"  
"Helping out Cloud Dancing and the Indians seemed like a good idea at the time. If the opportunity came up again I don't know what I'd do. But love you Michaela and if-"  
"Sully perhaps we should discuss this later hmm?" she said as a playful smile spread across her face. They fell on the bed as one, resolving the issue till morning.  
***  
"Sarah!" Brian said as he jumped up to greet her.  
"Dr. Mike said you'd be here," the girl laughed quietly pleased he was so happy to see her. "Though I'm not surprised. You're always here workin' on something for Miss. Dorothy."  
"And you're always off taking care of that family's children in Denver." he retorted.  
"It wouldn't matter anyway since there's no fellow here askin' for me." her eyes danced ,teasing him.  
"I heard there was one boy, Brian Cooper. Seems pretty sweet on you too."  
"I never noticed. Seems he's too busy writin' articles."  
"He's willing to make time." he said embracing Sarah into a kiss.  
***  
"Thank you for bringing Katie, Matthew," Elizabeth Quinn said coming into the elegant bedroom. "And yourself," she patted his hand warmly. "It has been sometime since I have seem my grandson."  
"I missed you too Grandma."  
"Though you don't look happy." she said wisely. "How's that girl Katrina I hear so much about?"  
"She's fine."  
"You must miss her. I remember the last time you were here. You couldn't wait to leave."  
"I don't mind Boston. And Dr. Mike wants me with Katie."  
" 'You should never forget the past, but don't live in it.' wise words a friend told me. Now I say the same to you."  
"You think I should marry Katrina."  
"What I think doesn't matter, now does it?"  
***  
Minutes went into hours and hours turned into days as Jake sat by Teresa's side. Funny, he had never though he could love someone as much as he loved her. He guiltily remembered their argument and hoped he would have the chance to make it up to her. Nicholas cried every night for his mother's kind, caring touch.  
Through the years, Teresa had softened Jake. He was no longer so quick to act, quick to judge. Slowly he grew into a more quiet, understanding man, a side to himself that people rarely saw.   
***  
Okay, that's it so far. So, tell me what you think, good? bad? Also did Matthew ever call Michaela's mother Grandma? I know Colleen and Brian did…  
"Bye Mrs. Quinn!"  
"You can call me Grandma!" Brian calls  
"Bye Grandma!" ~from The Visitor, season 1  
LOL remember that?   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Shades of Gray  
Chapter 3  
A/N :Sorry it took me so long to write…  
I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2 so PLEASE review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own DrQMW  
***  
"Is the baby okay?" Colleen asked worriedly.  
  
"Well your blood pressure is very high. I want you to stay in bed until the baby arrives." Dr. Mike said warmly lifting the stethoscope from Colleen's belly.  
  
"But you can't help all the people sick with the fever by yourself ,Ma." Colleen argued.  
  
"I'll be fine. Andrew will be too. You just take care of you and your baby."  
  
Truthfully, Andrew wasn't all right. She had just been to see him and he had begun to have severe headaches, muscular pains, jaundice, and vomiting. Also his fever was dangerously high making Andrew barley coherent.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Colleen said sensing something.  
  
"No." she lied not daring to look into her daughter's eyes.  
  
***  
"There's a subject we've been avoiding, Cloud Dancing, for awhile now." Dorothy said as they strolled outside his home. He turned to her , urging Dorothy to go on. "Seein' all those people sick, makes me realize life is short. I want to know where and if this relationship is going anywhere."  
  
"Dorothy, I don't know what you're people or my people will think about the two of us together, but after five years of being with you ,I don't know how I would live without you."  
  
"Are you sayin' you want us to be married?" She looked up to him hoping that was what he wanted too. Life she knew, would not be easy for them ,but more then anything she didn't want to be alone anymore and wanted to grow old with him.  
"Yes," he said uttering a single word that changed everything. Dorothy reached up and kissed him passionately.  
***  
"We should leave, Robert E." Grace begged as she ladled soup into bowls for her customers.   
  
"I ain't leaving our home Grace. You and I both have a business ,friends. I want Natalie Antonia to grow up here."  
  
"If she gets the fever, she won't be able to. Robert E I can't lose another child … I won't lose another."  
  
Robert E reached up and touched her cheek. "Nat will be fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Grace said as she turned on her heels and walked away.  
***  
"Pa?" Zack asked weakly, hearing his heavy footsteps come into the room.  
  
"Ah… I just wanted to…"Hank said not knowing how to say what he really wanted to.  
  
"I know." Zack replied. Through the years he'd begun to understand Hank's un spoken words.   
  
"Has Michaela been by to see ya?"  
  
" She said I ain't got the fever as bad as most folks."  
  
"That's good." he said as he awkwardly patted Zack's shoulder.  
***  
Katrina paced the tiny cabin angrily. How could Matthew just leave her like that? Not a goodbye or any warning indicating he was going to Boston? She wondered if he had really cared for her at all. All the promises that had filled the last five years now where suddenly broken.   
  
"He'll come back." said her sister Fiona reassuringly.  
  
"I don't want him to." she said but inside she wasn't sure if she meant it.  
***  
"Brian are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.  
  
He shook his head slightly as he tried to stand. "Get Ma."  
***  
Hate to leave you at a climax but I have to find some way to keep you guys reading. So what do you think?   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Shades of Gray  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"I don't think we should tell Colleen about Brian." Michaela said wrapped in Sully's arms. They were sitting on the porch together, something they had not done in a long time.  
"In her condition, it would only upset her."  
  
"If we don't tell her, she'll find out from someone else." he reasoned.  
  
"I want to protect her."  
  
"Colleen's a grown woman, Matthew and Brian too. Before we know it Katie will be as well, you can't protect them forever."  
  
"If I had, Brian wouldn't be sick."  
  
"You let him make his own decisions."  
  
"One that may kill him."  
  
***  
"Push Colleen!" Michaela said through clenched teeth. It was late at night, maybe two, three o'clock. The contractions coming on so quick and so strong that there was no time to get to the clinic.  
  
She shook her head, "I can't, Ma ." as sweat poured down her face and her eyes looked of exhaustion.   
  
"Yes, you can." Dr. Mike encouraged.  
  
"I want Andrew." she said in a voice that broke Dr. Quinn's heart. She reached over and warmly stroked Colleen's hair. "The baby's almost out, just one push."  
  
Colleen nodded again, this time to go continue. Suddenly the house's quiet was interrupted but the sound of a child's cry; then another.  
***  
"You have a beautiful boy and girl, Andrew." Michaela whispered as Andrew moaned softly.  
  
"You are improving nicely. Ina few days you'll be able to see Colleen. She's waiting for you to get better to name them." she turned and closed the door and leaned against the outside wall and sighed. The worst if the yellow fever epidemic was over, now it was just Brian who clung to life.  
***  
"Congratulations, Colleen." Sully grinned happily approaching her in the bed. Colleen grinned back, cradling the boy while the little girl slept in the cradle next to the foot of the bed.  
  
"Thanks Pa."  
  
He took the boy from her arms. "We should really name these two."  
  
"We will."  
  
Sully was completely ecstatic at being a grandfather, though Colleen was not biologically his, he loved her as if she was. Through the window he saw Michaela unsaddling her horse. He gave back the baby and kissed Colleen on the forehead. She seemed happily surprised at the jester. "I'll be right back."  
  
His feet crunched against the grass. "Michaela." he said as she turned around. "What's wrong."  
  
"Brian."  
  
***  
  
"Jacob." Miss. Teresa said weakly.  
He bent down and kissed her passionately. "Dr. Mike says you can go home."  
  
"How is Nicholas?"  
  
"Fine, missed you though." he sighed. "About before-"  
  
"It's okay Jacob." she reassured. "Really."  
  
***  
  
"Can I see the boy?" Loren asked coming into the clinic. Michaela eyes were downcast, he wonder if Brian was okay, if she was. Over the years, through the two fought incessantly he'd begun to see her as a daughter.  
  
"Yes, Loren go on up."  
  
***  
  
There was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
When Sully had asked Michaela what was wrong all she had said was Brian, no elaborations.  
  
***  
  
"Colleen!" Andrew exclaimed as he slowly walked into the homestead. Colleen also slowly walked to him. She laughed, he'd missed her laugh. "We seem like a bunch of old people, don't we?"  
  
"I missed you." he embraced her into a long kiss.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You're not still sick? Maybe you should sit down."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She playfully punched him in the arm. "You better not. We have two children to raise." she jester to two of Katie's old cribs were the twins now slept.   
  
He went to the cradles. Andrew had waited so long to be a father, and then had missed their birth.  
  
"Should we name them now?" Colleen came up from behind and took his hand. "I was thinking Rebecca after Aunt Rebecca, but mostly for Becky and Jonas."  
  
"What do you say to that, Becky?" he touched her soft cheek. "And you Jonas?"  
***  
"Dr. Mike!" Loren called from up stairs. "He- he started going on about building a school house and then he started shaking." the older man said scared and shoked at the same time. Michaela walked toward the bed and stared at her son, then she cheaked his pulse and reflexes.  
"Is he alright?"  
She shooked her head. "He's slipped into a coma, the last stage be fore death."  
***  
  



	5. 

Shades of Gray  
  
Chapter:5  
  
A/N: Be sure to WATCH Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman," Within the Heart" Saturday, May 12,2001 @ 8:00 EST on CBS! =)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own DQ.  
  
***  
  
Matthew walked happily into his grandmother's house. He had just gotten a letter from Katrina saying that if he wasn't ready it was time for her to move or to marry her. He laughed to himself. Only Katrina would ask *him* to marry her instead of the other way round.  
  
"Hi, Kates." he replied to the child lifting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Matthew, put me down!" she giggled. "Grandma wants to see you in the parlor."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." he said as one of the servants came and took his coat. he nodded a thank you and headed to the room.  
  
"I just received word from Michaela." Mrs. Quinn looked down at her hands. "There's no easy way to say this Matthew, but Brian's dying." the older woman looked very upset and he knew she had been crying.  
  
"What?"  
  
Matthew felt as if he had been slapped in the face.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Have you told Katie?"  
  
"I thought it would be best if you did."  
  
"Okay," he nodded solemnly. "Katie and I will leave for Colorado tonight."  
  
"Michaela wrote that at this stage the illness moves quickly, you probably wouldn't make it in time.'  
  
"I'm not letting my brother die alone."  
  
"I'll arrange three tickets then."  
"Three?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How is he?" Dorothy asked walking into the room.  
  
"The same." she replied placing her face back in her hands.- hands that were suppose to heal. What good were they now when they couldn't heal her son?-  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs? Andrew says he wants to take you to Grace's. I'll let you know if anything changes." she said kindly. She felt sorry for her friend. Michaela seemed so distant, unfeeling even. As if she was separate from everything and everyone.  
  
"No, it's alright.'  
  
"Sully tells me you've been sitting her for two days straight and you haven't eaten a thing. He's worried about you."  
  
"There's nothing for him to be worried about."  
  
"Michaela, please-"  
  
"I'm not hungry Dorothy."  
  
"Staving yourself won't help Brian. Come on do it for me." she coaxed.  
  
***  
  
"How are you feeling?" Michaela asked Andrew.  
  
"Better." Andrew said quietly. He knew in a small way she resented him. After all he had brought the yellow fever to Colorado Springs.  
  
"I know Colleen's upset with me."  
  
"She just wishes you would have told her about Brian sooner."  
  
***  
A/N sorry this is so short I'll get more out next time.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Shades of Gray  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own DQ  
***  
  
Katie sat stiffly between her grandmother and brother as the train rocked back and forth. Matthew had explained why they were leaving Boston, but she still didn't understand. How could Brian be dying? He was the one she saw most often, the one she was closest to. Brian always bought her candy from Grandpa Loren's store and walked her home from school, usually scolding her. When Ma and Pa had to go away he took care her. So, how then could Brian be going away forever?  
  
***  
  
"Michaela!" called Susannah Johnson interrupting her and Andrew's conversation.  
  
"Susannah," Michaela spoke. "How's Harriet doing?"  
  
"She's fine, thanks to you." she said speaking very fast. Michaela smiled in spite of herself. Susannah always spoke like that. "I just heard about Brian. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Thank you, but no there's nothing. Actually I need to be getting back to the clinic." she got up from the table. "Andrew, Susannah."  
  
***  
  
Andrew felt guilty. Ten people had died in Colorado Springs because of him, and now Brian would join them. He knew Colleen wanted to close their practice in Philadelphia and ask her Ma if they could join hers. However, how could he live here knowing what he caused? It was a feeling he couldn't shake.  
  
***  
  
Sully's attention wasn't on his work. He was working in the Connell homestead, but all he could think about was Michaela. He had just gotten his marriage back, gotten her to talk to him, now he'd lose everything. Suddenly, he heard the galloping of horses.  
  
"Sully!" he heard Robert E call. "It's Brian."   
  
* * *  
  
She knew it before she walked into the room. Their solemn faces told Colleen what she didn't want to know. Her little brother, along with his hopes, fears, his way of making friends with anyone who met him was gone. Without getting a chance to say goodbye.   
  
***  
To be Continued….  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Shades of Gray  
Chapter 7  
  
***  
  
The funeral was simple, filled with the many people Brian Cooper had touched throughout nineteen short years. Michaela felt lost, drowning in an sea of darkness. How could this have happened? Why couldn't she have saved him? Michaela somberly turned away from the window and went to her guests.  
  
***  
  
Grace had stayed in Colorado Springs only to watch someone who had been like a son to her die. Death had dealt a cruel hand. She wondered where Sully was. No one had seen him since the funeral…  
  
***  
  
Too late. That's what played over and over in Matthew's mind. As the train made the last stretch to Colorado Springs station. Somewhere deep inside Matthew knew that Brian was already dead. He prepared himself for it as he helped his grandmother off the train. His thoughts flew to Ingrid. How much he had loved her; how much he still loved her. He remembered their final moments together before she traveled somewhere he couldn't follow. Matthew then though of his Ma, and finally Brian.   
  
Matthew remembered when Brian had ran away to live with the Cheyenne, when he had fallen out of the tree and went blind, the cattle drive. Memories he would never forget.  
  
***  
  
Michaela knew where he went. The special place he had shown her so many years before. Flash carried her there.  
Sully saw her thin frame get off the horse. He walked to her, wondering to many things. Michaela hung on to him renewing a marriage that had begun to fall apart and cried.  
  
~Three Years later*1881*~  
  
Brian was gone and there was nothing that would bring him back. It was a reality that Colleen had painfully accepted.  
She laughed as Andrew desperately tried to get Jonas and Becky ready.  
  
"Come on Becky listen to Papa." Andrew begged the three year old. "I swear she gets her stubbornness from you."  
  
She looked down at her stomach. "Let's hope this baby's more docile ."  
  
He reached up and kissed her. " Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"It's not everyday my brother gets married."  
  
"Finally. Cloud Dancing and Miss. Dorothy even bet him to it."  
  
"We better leave or well be late."  
***  
  
Michaela smiled as the wagon passed the clinic. Overhead a sign bore the names, Michaela Quinn, MD and Colleen and Andrew Cook, MD. She looked down at her one year old daughter. Like when she was born, everyone thought this baby was going to be a boy. "You surprised us didn't you?" she whispered. If it was a boy there were going to name it Sean. So she was named Seana. Already she was very much like Brian. Bringing a smile to everyone who met her. She wished he was here.  
  
The wagon stopped as Michaela got out and took Sully's hand and headed towards the wedding.  
***  
a/n awww I killed off my favorite character. I can't believe this stories done. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. =)  
  
~There really was a yellow fever epidemic in 1878 in the US, originating in New Orleans. Check the links below to read more:  
  
  
  



End file.
